1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates generally to spring clip devices and particularly to spring clip devices having magnets attached thereto for holding the spring clip device against a metal object such as a refrigerator or filing cabinet. More specifically, the invention relates to a spring clip which has more than one flexible member which can be flexed to create a gap between the clip and an opposing surface in which an object can be held.
2. Description of Related Art.
Spring clips are well known in the art, as are devices having magnetic bases for holding the device against a metal surface. Refrigerator magnets are a good example of such devices. For example, in my U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 383,666, I disclose a spring clip having a clip member and a magnetic base to which the clip member is attached. The clip member has a flexible tail portion and a distal end thereof which is biased against the base member. The tail portion is flexible so that the distal end can be pulled to away from the base member to create a gap in which an object, such as a piece of paper, can be inserted and held. The clip member can be formed into the likeness of an animal. In the case of my aforementioned design patent, the clip member resembles a dog when viewed from the side. However, the clip member can be shaped so as to resemble a variety of different animals, or other recognizable objects.
It is also known in the art to provide spring clips which are attachable to flat surfaces using a suction cup instead of magnets. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,102 to Blumenaus. In Blumenaus, a flexible plastic clip member is attached to the neck portion of a suction cup member. The flexible clip member has a first end which is normally biased against the surface to which the suction cup member is attached and a second end which can be pushed to create a gap between the first end and the mounting surface. When the second end is pushed, the clip member pivots about the neck portion of the suction cup which creates a gap between the first end of the clip member and the mounting surface.
The two aforementioned types of prior art clip devices are only a representative portion of the numerous types of magnet and suction cup clip devices that are known in the art. However, none of these prior art clip devices employ a flexible clip member which has two separate portions that can flex in order to create the gap between the end of the clip member and the surface against which the object is to be held. Consequently, such devices lack the advantages in both the design and use of a doubly flexible spring clip. Specifically, a spring clip having more than one flexible portion can be used to hold thicker objects and, additionally, provide two alternative ways of creating a gap between the clip member and the opposing surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spring clip having more than one separately flexible member to hold wider objects and provide alternative ways of creating a gap in which to insert the object.
I provide a spring clip having a base member attached by a flexible connector to a clip member which has a body portion and a flexible tail portion. The flexible tail portion has a distal end which is normally biased toward the base member for holding an object therebetween. A gap can be created between the distal end of the flexible tail portion and the base member by pushing on the body portion to cause the clip member to pivot about the flexible connector which causes the flexible tail portion, and thus the distal end, to move away from the base member. An object can be inserted between the distal end and the base member so that when the body portion is released the distal end holds the object against the base member. Additionally, the gap can be created by pulling outwards on the distal end which causes the flexible tail to flex away from the base member so that the object can be placed between the distal end and the base member. Moreover, the body portion can be pushed to create the gap and, at the same time, the flexible tail portion also be flexed in order to make the gap wider such that a thicker object can be held in the gap. Since the width of the gap is shared by the flexible connector and the flexible tail portion, the stresses and strains on either flexible member is reduced so that neither is flexed beyond its memory. The distal end can be provided in the shape of a hook in which a writing instrument can be inserted and held. Alternatively, the hook can be used for hanging an object on. Instead of gripping the object between the distal end and the base member, the flexible tail portion could be made longer, so that the distal end extends past the base member and is biased toward a surface on which the base member can be mounted. In this configuration, the object can be inserted and held between the distal end and the mounting surface.
Other details, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings figures of certain embodiments thereof.